


Whatever It Takes~ {Harringrove}

by Digitalmonstrosity



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Dramatic Mike Wheeler, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Dustin Henderson, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Lucas Sinclair Is a Good Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalmonstrosity/pseuds/Digitalmonstrosity
Summary: (The fan art above doesn't belong to me)Steve Harrington, a mother of 4, is told he'll be teaching the kids PE. He has no problem, seeing his friends and playing his favourite sports.Billy Hargrove, a dickhead with a reason, is told the same news. He isn't exactly thrilled with seeing his step-sister, but at least he'll miss a lot of classes.There attitudes soon become sour when they learn it's a joint effort.(When you're slipping into new fandom and loosing sense of all priorities.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Steve**

The bell rings, declaring the beginning of lunch. We all charge out of the basketball court, and to the showers.  Except from me, as the coach asks me to pack up the equipment. I can still hear the clattering of shower nobs and vulgar conversations commence from here.

After a while, I head to the showers. They're basically empty. Sliding off my sweat-filled shirt, I let a blast of water fall onto my chest. It's absolutely freezing, but I know I'll be boiling later anyway. A while after scrubbing my body, a harsh slap collides to my back. I swing around to see none other than Billy Hargrove. With a sigh and a roll of the eyes, I address his presence.

" What do you want, Billy?" I questioned, no longer facing the taller boy.

" Just to congratulate you on all the shots you made- wait." Hargrove had his signature sly smirk whilst concluding his sentence. It was true. I had been playing like a drunk hobo, but I've also been kicking ass and fight creatures from another fucking dimension. So get on my level, Billy. I wish I would've said that, but I decided against it. Instead, I shrugged and continued to clean myself thoroughly. I can still feel him behind me, snickering. 

" Well, what could I have expected? It's not as if your 'friends' are the best influence. Too bad the only decent ones you had saw you were a lost cause." His voice was purposefully hesitant on 'friends'. Steve groaned. Who gives  a shit about who he's friends with? It's his fucking life. I could guarantee they're 100x better than Tommy and Carol. 

Growing tired of Billy's persistent taunts, I spoke up, still facing the shower wall,

" You seem to be pretty firm on standing behind me, whilst I'm practically naked, big Bill. Any reason?" I chucked lightly and mainly to myself. Without a reply, I felt a sharp pain behind my knee. My legs give out, but I catch myself.

" Plant your fucking feet, Harrington." He darkly reminded. I cursed him repeatedly in my head, whilst drying myself. Shovelling throughout my duffel bag, I see the shirt me and Nancy bought when we were together. I smile gently with a shaky breath. I consider putting it on, but figure it was make me seen more pathetic to people like Billy. Discarding it at the bottom of my bag, I found a normal shirt and clean pair of shorts to don. I leave the shower room and head to the cafeteria.

\------

As always, it smells like deodorant and teen bullshit in here. He seem a familiar face waving him over. The boy with the trucker baseball cap, Dustin. All the kids, plus Nancy and Jonathan, have taken up the table and saved a space for me. My mood lightens and I take the seat next to the telekenetic girl, Eleven. She gives me a brief smile before returning to munch on her eggos.

" What took you so long, dude?" Dustin intrigued. I explain I was giving the coach a hand with the packing up.

" Did Billy give you a hard time?" Max questioned, threateningly. I shake my head and lied,

" He didn't say a word to me." Max nodded leant back to Lucas' shoulder. Everything was calm and light-hearted. I may have been ripped from my social status, yet I couldn't care less. My friends may be 3 years younger than me, but at least they have personalities. I subconsciously glared at Billy with my old friend group, directing that last part to him.

Will was slumped on the table, head in arms. I nudge him gently and a small snore emits from him.

'Of course'. I chuckle in my mind. From what I've seen, it happens often. I've actually never gotten to know the kid, now I think of it. He's always just hiding in his friends' outgoing nature.

Billy POV:

Lunch is over and I'm slugging my bag over my shoulder. I've got fucking drama next. With 'King Steve' no less. I could skip, or use it as a chance to prove to Steve that he'll always be below me. I grinned at the latter thought. My drawn-out steps became sharper with mischief.

I shoved the door open recklessly and swung my bag to the side, barely missing an innocent bystander. I caught the attention of Harrington. The boy glances at me and our glares lock for a bit. Until I break it with a click of my teeth and sly wink. As Steve shakes his head, his caramel brown hair swayed along with him. My eyes seemed to linger for longer than I would've liked. 

"Alright, everybody! Pay attention!" Mrs. Castledine called. The class began to gather around her. She begins rambling about the new topic and I'm about to fall asleep. Halfway through the explanation, the door creeked open. It was the coach. He called me and my foe over.  

" Listen boys, we're gonna start teaching some of the younger kids basketball and I've picked you two to lead. We'll be starting with the 8th graders, tomorrow at break." Hastily, and very smartly, he left us with a speedy slam of the door, clearly not wanting to face the reaction. Me and Harrington just stood there, mouths slightly agape. We soon exchanged irritated glances.

'Why me?'  
Steve 

The bell rings, declaring the beginning of lunch. We all charge out of the basketball court, and to the showers.  Except from me, as the coach asks me to pack up the equipment. I can still hear the clattering of shower nobs and vulgar conversations commence from here.

After a while, I head to the showers. They're basically empty. Sliding off my sweat-filled shirt, I let a blast of water fall onto my chest. It's absolutely freezing, but I know I'll be boiling later anyway. A while after scrubbing my body, a harsh slap collides to my back. I swing around to see none other than Billy Hargrove. With a sigh and a roll of the eyes, I address his presence.

" What do you want, Billy?" I questioned, no longer facing the taller boy.

" Just to congratulate you on all the shots you made- wait." Hargrove had his signature sly smirk whilst concluding his sentence. It was true. I had been playing like a drunk hobo, but I've also been kicking ass and fight creatures from another fucking dimension. So get on my level, Billy. I wish I would've said that, but I decided against it. Instead, I shrugged and continued to clean myself thoroughly. I can still feel him behind me, snickering. 

" Well, what could I have expected? It's not as if your 'friends' are the best influence. Too bad the only decent ones you had saw you were a lost cause." His voice was purposefully hesitant on 'friends'. Steve groaned. Who gives  a shit about who he's friends with? It's his fucking life. I could guarantee they're 100x better than Tommy and Carol. 

Growing tired of Billy's persistent taunts, I spoke up, still facing the shower wall,

" You seem to be pretty firm on standing behind me, whilst I'm practically naked, big Bill. Any reason?" I chucked lightly and mainly to myself. Without a reply, I felt a sharp pain behind my knee. My legs give out, but I catch myself.

" Plant your fucking feet, Harrington." He darkly reminded. I cursed him repeatedly in my head, whilst drying myself. Shovelling throughout my duffel bag, I see the shirt me and Nancy bought when we were together. I smile gently with a shaky breath. I consider putting it on, but figure it was make me seen more pathetic to people like Billy. Discarding it at the bottom of my bag, I found a normal shirt and clean pair of shorts to don. I leave the shower room and head to the cafeteria.

\------

As always, it smells like deodorant and teen bullshit in here. He seem a familiar face waving him over. The boy with the trucker baseball cap, Dustin. All the kids, plus Nancy and Jonathan, have taken up the table and saved a space for me. My mood lightens and I take the seat next to the telekenetic girl, Eleven. She gives me a brief smile before returning to munch on her eggos.

" What took you so long, dude?" Dustin intrigued. I explain I was giving the coach a hand with the packing up.

" Did Billy give you a hard time?" Max questioned, threateningly. I shake my head and lied,

" He didn't say a word to me." Max nodded leant back to Lucas' shoulder. Everything was calm and light-hearted. I may have been ripped from my social status, yet I couldn't care less. My friends may be 3 years younger than me, but at least they have personalities. I subconsciously glared at Billy with my old friend group, directing that last part to him.

Will was slumped on the table, head in arms. I nudge him gently and a small snore emits from him.

'Of course'. I chuckle in my mind. From what I've seen, it happens often. I've actually never gotten to know the kid, now I think of it. He's always just hiding in his friends' outgoing nature.

Billy POV:

Lunch is over and I'm slugging my bag over my shoulder. I've got fucking drama next. With 'King Steve' no less. I could skip, or use it as a chance to prove to Steve that he'll always be below me. I grinned at the latter thought. My drawn-out steps became sharper with mischief.

I shoved the door open recklessly and swung my bag to the side, barely missing an innocent bystander. I caught the attention of Harrington. The boy glances at me and our glares lock for a bit. Until I break it with a click of my teeth and sly wink. As Steve shakes his head, his caramel brown hair swayed along with him. My eyes seemed to linger for longer than I would've liked. 

"Alright, everybody! Pay attention!" Mrs. Castledine called. The class began to gather around her. She begins rambling about the new topic and I'm about to fall asleep. Halfway through the explanation, the door creeked open. It was the coach. He called me and my foe over.  

" Listen boys, we're gonna start teaching some of the younger kids basketball and I've picked you two to lead. We'll be starting with the 8th graders, tomorrow at break." Hastily, and very smartly, he left us with a speedy slam of the door, clearly not wanting to face the reaction. Me and Harrington just stood there, mouths slightly agape. We soon exchanged irritated glances.

Steve 

The bell rings, declaring the beginning of lunch. We all charge out of the basketball court, and to the showers.  Except from me, as the coach asks me to pack up the equipment. I can still hear the clattering of shower nobs and vulgar conversations commence from here.

After a while, I head to the showers. They're basically empty. Sliding off my sweat-filled shirt, I let a blast of water fall onto my chest. It's absolutely freezing, but I know I'll be boiling later anyway. A while after scrubbing my body, a harsh slap collides to my back. I swing around to see none other than Billy Hargrove. With a sigh and a roll of the eyes, I address his presence.

" What do you want, Billy?" I questioned, no longer facing the taller boy.

" Just to congratulate you on all the shots you made- wait." Hargrove had his signature sly smirk whilst concluding his sentence. It was true. I had been playing like a drunk hobo, but I've also been kicking ass and fight creatures from another fucking dimension. So get on my level, Billy. I wish I would've said that, but I decided against it. Instead, I shrugged and continued to clean myself thoroughly. I can still feel him behind me, snickering. 

" Well, what could I have expected? It's not as if your 'friends' are the best influence. Too bad the only decent ones you had saw you were a lost cause." His voice was purposefully hesitant on 'friends'. Steve groaned. Who gives  a shit about who he's friends with? It's his fucking life. I could guarantee they're 100x better than Tommy and Carol. 

Growing tired of Billy's persistent taunts, I spoke up, still facing the shower wall,

" You seem to be pretty firm on standing behind me, whilst I'm practically naked, big Bill. Any reason?" I chucked lightly and mainly to myself. Without a reply, I felt a sharp pain behind my knee. My legs give out, but I catch myself.

" Plant your fucking feet, Harrington." He darkly reminded. I cursed him repeatedly in my head, whilst drying myself. Shovelling throughout my duffel bag, I see the shirt me and Nancy bought when we were together. I smile gently with a shaky breath. I consider putting it on, but figure it was make me seen more pathetic to people like Billy. Discarding it at the bottom of my bag, I found a normal shirt and clean pair of shorts to don. I leave the shower room and head to the cafeteria.

\------

As always, it smells like deodorant and teen bullshit in here. He seem a familiar face waving him over. The boy with the trucker baseball cap, Dustin. All the kids, plus Nancy and Jonathan, have taken up the table and saved a space for me. My mood lightens and I take the seat next to the telekenetic girl, Eleven. She gives me a brief smile before returning to munch on her eggos.

" What took you so long, dude?" Dustin intrigued. I explain I was giving the coach a hand with the packing up.

" Did Billy give you a hard time?" Max questioned, threateningly. I shake my head and lied,

" He didn't say a word to me." Max nodded leant back to Lucas' shoulder. Everything was calm and light-hearted. I may have been ripped from my social status, yet I couldn't care less. My friends may be 3 years younger than me, but at least they have personalities. I subconsciously glared at Billy with my old friend group, directing that last part to him.

Will was slumped on the table, head in arms. I nudge him gently and a small snore emits from him.

'Of course'. I chuckle in my mind. From what I've seen, it happens often. I've actually never gotten to know the kid, now I think of it. He's always just hiding in his friends' outgoing nature.

Billy POV:

Lunch is over and I'm slugging my bag over my shoulder. I've got fucking drama next. With 'King Steve' no less. I could skip, or use it as a chance to prove to Steve that he'll always be below me. I grinned at the latter thought. My drawn-out steps became sharper with mischief.

I shoved the door open recklessly and swung my bag to the side, barely missing an innocent bystander. I caught the attention of Harrington. The boy glances at me and our glares lock for a bit. Until I break it with a click of my teeth and sly wink. As Steve shakes his head, his caramel brown hair swayed along with him. My eyes seemed to linger for longer than I would've liked. 

"Alright, everybody! Pay attention!" Mrs. Castledine called. The class began to gather around her. She begins rambling about the new topic and I'm about to fall asleep. Halfway through the explanation, the door creeked open. It was the coach. He called me and my foe over.  

" Listen boys, we're gonna start teaching some of the younger kids PE and I've picked you two to lead. We'll be starting with the 8th graders, tomorrow at 3rd period." Hastily, and very smartly, he left us with a speedy slam of the door, clearly not wanting to face the reaction. Me and Harrington just stood there, mouths slightly agape. We soon exchanged irritated glances.

_'Why me?' <\em>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy, glared at Max and her curly haired friend, and mouthed to keep it the fuck down. Maxine discretely- not at all discretely- rolled eyes and started to retreat with her friend to her room. However, her friend was glowering at me. I flip her off when, suddenly, the door slams shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Graphic depictions of abuse from "As soon as Billy heard" to the end. Please do not read if you're squeamish or have a trigger to abuse. Stay safe :)

Snapping out of his shaken state, Billy displayed an unamused sneer to Harrington. The distaste was surely mutual. With a huff, Billy spun on his heel and trudged off. Steve was left there confused and agitated. Looking for the silver lining, he realised he'd be teaching the AV kids. That would make things slightly better. Of course, if Billy could keep himself from ramming one of them into the wall. Steve snapped out of his contemplative state and returned to the lecture.

...

Steve was loitering outside the AV room, as usual. It had become routine to wait for Dustin and take him home. Will was also coming today since Jonathan was busy at work and Joyce's car was broken.

Without warning, the door slams open, startling him.  Of course it was Dustin causing the ruckus. He seemed to be so deep in a debate with Mike, he hadn't even noticed the lingering sophomore.

" MIKE! How in the hell could you say that?!" Dustin blurted in outrage. 

Mike chuckled," With my mouth, asshole." Steve lowered his shades and raised an eyebrow at him. Dustin rolled his eyes at Mike and marched up to me. The rest of them dispersed and he was left with a rambling Henderson and half-asleep Byers. 

Dustin continued to rant to Will. It wasn't until they got to the car that he realised it was falling upon deaf ears. He jumped into the front seat and changed the topic to their next D'ND campaign. Steve nodded along, but mainly was focusing on Will. God, did he look dead. He had prominent dark circles surrounding his eyes, his mouth was in a small frown and he was slouched with his head lolled back.

" Will? You good?" He asked, with a concerned look through the rear view mirror. Dustin spun around in his seat to look at him too. The child blinked a few times and replied with a weak nod and forced smile. Dustin furrowed his brows and glanced to Harrington, who pursed his lips and shrugged in return. 

" Anyway... um... Oh, yeah. I'm gonna be teaching the 8th grade some basketball, so..." The curly hair boy  lit up and started on about how cool that would be and that maybe he could shut up Troy and James for once. Steve had no idea who these people  
were, but he still listened. For now he should probably hide the fact Hargrove would have to be his ally. 

Soon enough, Dustin had been dropped off and Steve was pulling up to the Byers' home. Will was in a deep sleep with his cheek plastered on the car window. Gently, he reached back and nudged Byers' thigh. He muttered and rubbed furiously at his sunken eyes. 

Steve helped him out of the car then proceeded to walk him towards the door. Will rhythmically knockedon the door and Steve watched from the bottom of the porch. Joyce beamed at Will, but soon it formed into a forlorn smile. She stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead. She called out a thank you to Steve. He gave a smile and wave in return before driving off in the distance.

...

Billy layed on his bed with a cigarette hanging loosely between his chapped lips. With every inhale, he felt as if he was floating away from his body. His eyelids barely rest open whilst his chest lifted and fell with each breath. His room was clouded with the smoke and his lungs closing up. Slinking himself off the bed, he slammedthe window open and observed the way his smoke dissolved with cold breeze.

As he was dejectedly puffing smoke, he heard Maxine and someone else loudly bust into the house. He grimaced at the idea that they caught his father's attention. He peered through his bedroom door. His father was nowhere in sight. Billy, glared at Max and her curly haired friend, and mouthed to keep it the fuck down. Maxine discretely- not at all discretely- rolled eyes and started to retreat with her friend to her room. However, her friend was glowering at me. He flipped her off when, suddenly, the door slams shut. God damn, there must be a strong breeze. He forcefully locked the window and fell backwards onto his bed.

Maxine giggled and dragged El into her room. She still contain herself whenever she used her powers, but can you blame her? She'd never had a friend who was a girl, nor a telekenetic one. 

" Bad brother." El stated whilst examining Max's figurines. She floated one of them to the ginger as if to ask, 'who's this?'. 

" Um that's from a show called Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. His name is Michelangelo. You can tellfrom the orange mask." She explained. The supernatural girl gazed at it longer, seemingly wanting to ask more, but dropping them. She placed the figure back on the shelf, wondering to the record player by her bed. Max began to tell her what it was , but she was interrupted by a,

"I know.", from El. Max shrugged and decided to show El the collection of songs she had worked hard to find, aka stolen from Billy, and let her choose one to play. It was a soft and slow tune and Eleven hummed along to it. 

After was bit of humming, she offered to have a round a cards. Eleven grinned and accepted. The whole game was mainly her staring into Maxine's head and winning each time. Ok, sometimes telekenetic friends sucked ass, but they were still laughing and having fun.

Quite a bit later, loud booming voice entered the house. Max jumped and slapped her hand over Eleven's mouth. The brunette furrowed her brows, but complied anyway. The thundering footsteps landed outside Max's does then ceased. Max released her hand and crept to the door. She could barely hear Neil's breaths. The heavy this resumed and caused Max to fall on her back in surprise. This time they were heading to Billy' s room. Max trudged back to her bed and sighed. 

El was staring right through her, probably literally too. After years of silence, she uttered meekly,

" Papa bad...?" The ginger turned to her then to the wall that separated her's and Billy's room. Max gave a tried sigh and shrugged. El didn't ask anything else. She just sat looking at that wall. Max wondered if she could tell what was happening.

...

As soon as Billy heard his dad's voice, he shut down in panic mode, flicking his cigarette into Susan's garden outside. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, with his arms resting on each knee. His door flung open, yet he kept his head down. Neil sniffed the dense air, stalking around his son simultaneously. His stare burnt Billy's skin as a thick sweat formed upon his face. A coarse, harsh hand dug into his roots as he hurled to the wall, shaking his ornaments off a nearby shelf.

" What in the actual hell is this filthy smell?" Neil questioned through gritted teeth. Billy just gazed at his father with sullen eyes. He felt his head being smashed against the wall again. He blinked back pointless tears and answered softly,

"weed..."

"What was that."

" Weed..."

"I can't hear you."

"Weed."

" SPEAK THE FUCK UP!"

" FUCKING WEED, OK?!?

Once again he was being tossed around, and ended up with his forehead being brutally striked against his bedpost. His head dripped that familiar red substance his body always had. The throbbing agony around his temples was nearly enough to distract from his father laying kick after kick against his stomach. Neil yanked him upwards by his collar and they were eye to eye. Billy let out a meek whimper at the sudden shock of suffer through his abdomen. His dad merely tutted and threw him back down. Finally, turning on his heel to leave.

Billy waited until his father was chatting up Susan to let his tears fall. Blood spilled past his face and stained the carpet around him. His chest fell and rose ever so slightly. His eyes blurred the room and soon fell black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You wanna come over for D'nD night?" Steve suggested. Billy reminded him he wasn't the kids favourite guy ever. 
> 
> " Well, Will and El barely know you. You got a chance with them. " The brunette had a point.
> 
> " Will? Is that the crack kid. Didn't his older brother take your girl?" The blonde grinned. Harrington rolled his eyes and folded his arms about to interupt Hargrove, but he just keeps going.
> 
> " And El? Is that just her name? Is it short for something? Why's she always bleeding all over the place. One time I came home and she had spilled all over the couch." He continuously rambled. Steve snickered.

With tires screeching, Billy pulled up to the arcade, releasing a screeching Max. The ginger wailed at Billy like a Banshee, and Billy would usually yell back. But, today he couldn't for the life of him. Whilst, flipping off Max, a real fancy car neatly parked next to him. Steve Harrington. Fucking yay.

He stumbled out of the car with those mini spawns of Satan, Max's weird prone-to-nosebleeds friend and a boy who looked as if he'd done all of the world's crack in one afternoon. 

Maxine's mood rapidly switched as she strolled to the group. Billy peered at her. Straight to Sinclair, huh? He tutted and shook his head. He shouldn't care. Actually to be honest, he doesn't. But his father does. What else can he do? He begrudgingly found a parking space and followed the little shits in. Max glared at him in confusion and exasperation. 

" You can leave." She stated real matter-of-factly like.

" Aren't you adorable? But no, I ain't leaving you alone with all these boys when last time you went missing." Billy claimed. Max groaned and tried to reassure him that Eleven was there and that it'd be fine. He took at glance at the weirdo girl. Seemed to be more interested in that Wheeler kid than anything, if he was honest. 

"Listen, I'm literally staying at the counter, you won't even notice me." Billy sighed. He really, really didn't mind being anywhere but here. He could've sworn Steve muttered something beneath his breath about him being hard to miss. Sounds like the gay shit he'd say anyway.

Ignoring the deafening bitching from the demon he shares a house with, Billy sauntered over to the counter where you swap tickets for some pretty fucking lame prizes. 

" Oh hello! Are you looking to buy something?" A girl with short, hazelnut hair, huge glasses and a clusterfuck of freckles. She was a solid 7, he'd give her that. Plus, considering he'd be here for an hour  and a half at least, he might aswell have some fun. Billy began in a superficially low voice,

" Well, actually I was wondering how much it'd be for you and me to-" She paused him with a irritated look.

"Hmm... Actually I have a suggestion, maybe we could by you some dignity first." She had real feisty look on. Billy chuckled to calm his nerves and graduate sunk away into one of the seats nearby. 

...

The kids were too much. Lucas and Max were shoving Dustin so they could play Dig Dug. Mike was racing around with Eleven to show her all the ,"fricking epic games!", in his words whilst Will was tugged along by his step sister. He looked as if he  was out cold. Steve groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Time after time was he left apologising to the people Mike pushed pass or the parents of the babies Max was terrifying with her roars.

Exhaustedly, he trudged to the counter area, where he spied an unnerved Billy Hargrove sulking to a seat. Then he turned to Barbara's, the cashier, face. God, don't say he was stupid enough to go for Barb. Snickering, Steve made his way over to the dejected boy.

" The fuck you want, pretty boy?"  Billy spat. Now say this was the start of the year, Steve would have been thrown off and stomped away, but by now he grew used to the nickname. It even inflated his ego a bit.

" Saw you get rejected. Shouldn't have gone for Barb, idiot." Harrington grinned and leant against the edge of the wall. 

" Oh, fuck off. At least I don't spend my free time playing a gay ass game with 14 and 15 year olds." Billy was clearly insinuating something, but Steve would much rather know how he found that out.

" So you're stalking me now? Cute." He scrunched his noise patronisingly at the dirty blonde. Billy flipped him off and retorted,

" Max told me, you shitbird. We're closer than you think." He claimed. Steve would sure like to press that harder, but he liked not having plates smashed over his head.

After a while of silence, Steve spoke up,

" Hey, since we're teaching the little crackheads next week, we should get some practice in." He gestured to the B-ball machine in the far corner of the arcade. Before Hargrove could speak up about not having any money, Steve chucked a few quarters at him.

" Best out of 3?" Billy finally responded. Harrington pat him on the back as they strolled to the game.

...

" 1 all. Ready to get demolished, Harrington?" Billy must've gotten real excited. His tounge was running across his lips. Steve actually couldn't believe he had taken his shirt off. It was an arcade game for fucks sake.

" Jesus man, don't cream your fucking pants." Steve shook his head. 

" I'm sure I ain't the one who has to worry about that." He smirked all sly at the brunette. Steve told him to shut up or he was starting before him. Billy eagerly put his coin to the slot and on the count of 3, they slid it inside.

The alarm blared all throughout the game. Billy kept in elbowing Steve aggressively as if winning this shit was gonna save his life. Steve would've pushed back, but he liked his face in one piece. At point, he let Hargrove win. He didn't want the baby to throw a tantrum. He 6 babies screaming already.  

A ding sounded and Billy's scoreboard lit up. He had himself a "little" celebratory dance before Steve forced his shirt back over his head.

" You're insufferable." Steve growled. Billy grabbed his shoulder and shook him in a somewhat praising matter. That was before he added the snarky comment about how if Steve played like that a school, he might have half a chance a beating him one day. Might.

" Whatever, man." Harrington dismissively replied. Steve handed the remaining coins to the dirty blonde and they retreated to the seating area.

...

Steve had gotten them a pair of croissants and were munching onto them.

" Can't believe people used to think you were good at Basketball.  Or maybe you get stage fright? Why don't you hit the courts we me some time?" Billy snickered. Steve wondered if it was because Hargrove was on a high from beating him or he genuinely wanted to hang around. That made him very uncomfortable. Him and Billy alone... No chance.

However, the kids were playing D'nD today. Wonder how they'd feel if Billy tagged along. And today Billy was strangely fine. It'd also be cool to see him get mind-fucked by the rules of the game.

" You wanna come over for D'nD night?" Steve suggested. Billy reminded him he wasn't the kids favourite guy ever. 

" Well, Will and El barely know you. You got a chance with them. " The brunette had a point.

" Will? Is that the crack kid. Didn't his older brother take your girl?" The blonde grinned. Harrington rolled his eyes and folded his arms about to interupt Hargrove, but he just keeps going.

" And El? Is that just her name? Is it short for something? Why's she always bleeding all over the place. One time I came home and she had spilled all over the couch." He continuously rambled. Steve snickered. 

...

The kids had finally forgiven Steve for letting Billy come over. Now he's taking them all out to the movies for the next 15 years of his life. It was literally only the fact that if Billy boy came, they wouldn't be so jam-packed in Steve's car. 

Dustin, Maxine and Mike scrambled out of Harrington's car to catch up with the others. Mike sprinted and hugged El as if she could go missing any sec- Oh.

Lucas jogged to the door and knocked repeatedly and excitedly, with the rest of the gang behind.

An extremely worn out Mrs Wheeler opened the door and slid to the side as the herd dashed in and down the stairs. Just as she reached to close the door again, she caught sight of Billy.  Instantly, she straignted up, eyes widened, fussed with her hair and let her cleavage slightly show. Billy licked his lips and relaxed against the door frame. 

" Mrs Wheeler, it's been a while." Hargrove winked. He took her hand and planted a warm kiss onto it. 

" Oh please, call me Karen." She giggled coyly as a blush rushed to her ears and cheeks. The dirty blonde bit his lip and let himself inside, propping himself up against the table.

" We'll, Karen. I have to ask how such a lady is single? Surely, you've had boys falling for you at some point, no?" Karen flushed again. It was wrong. Horribly wrong. Billy knew, but he also knew he wouldn't be the one catching flack for it. Karen knew, but she just wanted to escape. Without a reply, the older female leaned in, brushing a finger against Billy's curls.

"MOM!?!?" A squeaky little voice wailed. The two jumped and spun around. A tiny fuming Mike Wheeler with his arms crossed. Adorable. Hargrove rolled his eyes and made it extremely clear he wasn't doing anything.

" M-Mike! Sweetie, shouldn't you be playing-

" NANCY! DA-" Karen slapped a hand over her child's mouth.

" Mike, don't tell anyone, ok? Y-You can stay up as long as you'd like for you campaigns, I'll let you have 4 eggos like you want for breakfast, I won't even say anything if you keep you little friend over for the night. Just, sweetie... you don't know how much mommy needs this." Karen explained. The little shit looked truly sick.

" Mom...mom no! He's 16 mom. And what about dad? What about us? You can't to this. It ends now." He crossed his arms and scowled towards the older male. His mother's lip quivered and she sighed with a silent nod before disappearing into the kitchen.

Mike glared at Billy and Billy glared back.

"Bet you're fun at parties, huh?" The older sneered.

"Don't fuck with me or my family again. After tonight, don't even come back to this house. You'll be fucking sorry." And with that he stalked off down to the basement, following Mike.

...

Steve stormed up to Hargrove and growled,

" So is this a fucking thank you?" 

" What?" Billy raised an eyebrow.

" You know Goddamn well 'what'. I bargain for your sorry ass to hang out and you fucking flirt with a 30 year? old?" He hissed passively aggressively. Billy shrugged and went back to lighting his smoke. He'd need it if he was gonna survive the night with these fools. Rather be here, then home. Truly, he was smarter than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy played everyone, y'all thought he liked Steve, not yet lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You and Steve doing this every week?" Billy nodded which turned into incandescent head-banging. Max shook her head and giggled.
> 
> " What? My dancing making you laugh?" He began wafting his mullet in her face; she swatted it away in a fit of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amigos! I'd really appreicate if you told me your thoughts so far? I know there isn't much, but I hope you like.

On the following Friday, Mike, Lucas and Dustin propped up their bikes against the racks in front of school. Jonathan had dropped off Eleven and Will next to them and they energetically jumped jumped out.

" 'Sup, you two?" Mike greeted. El have him a peck on the nose and Will made fake throwing up noises.

" Will, you seem much better?" Dustin chuckled and winked at him; Will felt  a mushy feeling in his stomach from that.

" Where's Max?" Lucas intrigued. Dustin pointed to the red head skating across the pavement towards them. She came to a sudden halt with the flick of her heel.

" Max, the Zoomer, at your service." She saluted the boys and El. Mike rolled his eyes, but grinned still.

" Still not a real thing." He claimed and Lucas whacked his shoulder with a laugh. They all headed inside to the hallways.

...

Like normal, Steve was about to start packing up when the coach stopped him.

" Uh, Harrington, you can leave these up remember. The 8th graders at coming next period, so you stay here and wait for Bill." He clapped Steve on the shoulder and sat him down, leaving the gymnasium. Steve huffed and crossed his legs impatiently. 

He was getting comfortable when a loud crash came from the double doors. The dirty-blonde haired boy tumbled forward, caught Steve's eye then straightened up, sauntering over to him. Steve was still slightly irritated  at Billy's shenanigan yesterday. Honestly, he was just mad he had to listen to a rambling Mike and receiving a death glare from Eleven.

" God, let this be over soon."  Billy audibly thought. Steve tapped his foot and leaned backwards into the bleachers. Billy yanked himself onto Harrington's level and slouched next to him. He dug through his pockets; he retrieved a lighter and pack of cigs.

" Fuck off, this room's gonna be filled with 8th graders man." Steve reached to slap it out of his hands; Billy elbowed him away. The brunette clenched his jaw and sunk back into his position.

...

A couple of minutes after the bell rang, a herd of sweaty, loudmouth kids came stampeding inside from the changing rooms. Hargrove chucked his lit cigarette aside and shoved the rest in his pockets. 

The AV kids came jostling to Steve for various greetings. They soon lost interest in him and tilted their heads to Billy.

" Why's he here?" Mike hissed. Billy could clearly hear them He was like 3 feet away; he flipped the freckled boy off. Steve tutted and Billy flipped him off too. The two sophomores took their place at the front of the gym and began the lesson with a game of 'Capture The Flag'. Billy and Steve were, obviously, the team captains. Steve went first and, quiet cleverly, picked El first. Bill picked Troy. Then, Steve chose Lucas. Bill picked Maxine and gave her real mean smirk. She furrowed her brows and made a massive show and trudging to her step-brother's side.

Soon the teams were complete. On Harrington's team there was Eleven, Lucas, James, Frisk, Will, Beverly, AJ and Clementine - Reds. On Hargrove's: Mike, Max, Wendy, Troy, Bill, Dustin, Greta and Jennifer - Blues.

They each stood on their respective sides of the room. Blues were starting. Max had the flag clutched tight in her grip. She had a fearsome gleam in her eyes. Lucad was opposite her; the boy was quaking at her glare. 

The whistle blew and the redhead sped pass her boyfriend. She did weaved between the players until she was 'accidentally' knocked down by the equally competitive Clementine. Max stalked off to jail and Clem dipped through kids. The kid was  
surprisingly fast. 

" Well done, kiddo!" Stebe cheered the baseball cap wearing girl. Billyrose a brow and Steve shut up.

Clementine was fine until she tripped and fell face first into floor; dropping the flag. El was wiping her nose and grasped the cloth. Most of the kids avoided her as she sprinted to the end when she heard rapid footsteps behind her. Mike grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back. She had the nerve to look innocent and as she wondered to the jail. The raven-haired kid dashes to the end and threw the flag in between the square of cones.

" AYYY GET IT, WHEELER! You're not useless after all." Billy mostly muttered the last part. Steve let out a small chuckle, but instantly covered his mouth. Billy grinned and went over to his team for huddle as did Steve.

...

"Look at that: beaming faces and only a few bruises." Billy stated, Steve, once again, tried to suppress his brief giggle. The blonde clapped him on the back and continued to wonder how a bunch of 8th graders are faster than him. Steve continued to lazily glace at Billy and then spun then back forward.

...

Max hopped into Billy's car with her ginger hair all frizzed up.

" Ever heard of a comb?" Billy commented.

" Shut up, I had fun." Max replied. Her  brother shrugged and started up the car. He was merrily tapping on the steering wheel to his vulgar - according to everyone around him- music tape. Maxine spoke up among the deafening sounds,

" You and Steve doing this every week?" Billy nodded which turned into incandescent head-banging. Max shook her head and giggled.

" What? My dancing making you laugh?" He began wafting his mullet in her face; she swatted it away in a fit of giggles.

" Anyway, I'm proud of you. You didn't  smash Steve's face in." Billy grinned proudly and reminded her how punchable his face was. She tapped his shoulder in a mock sentimental way. Oh, he could shed a tear. 

...

There were approaching their house when they heard numerous loud yells and the crashing of what seemed like plates. Maxine shrunk in her seat as they parked. She turned to Billy with her terror-filled eyes. His brow wrinkled as he leaned to the window. The lights were on, he could see the silhouette of his dad and Maxine's mother. 

" Stay here." He stated without looking to her. Cautiously slipping out the car, he scrambled to the door to hear what the hell was up.

" YOU STUPID MAN! I CAN'T BELEIVE I TRUSTED YOU!" Susan's voice cracked in despair.

" You're over reacting." Neil stiffly addressed her.

" NO I AM NOT. NEIL, WHAT THE HELL WILL THE KIDS THINK!?" She wailed.

" It doesn't matt-"

" I DOES! I DOES, NEIL. I CAN'T DO THIS. MAX CAN'T DO THIS! YOUR SON CAN'T DO THIS!" Susan was in tears by the sound of it. Her voice was scratchy and weak.

" Shut up, people will hear you. Stupid bitch." Neil muttered.

" I...I CAN'T! I CANT! YOU HAVE TO GET  HELP! YOU CAN'T DO THAT PEOPLE! YOU'RE BEING DAN-"

The echoing sound of glass smashing rung throughout the still air. Billy's eyes widened. He shook relentlessly whilst crouching to a window. His dad stood there with his shoulders hunched and twitching slightly. Susan had her hand against her head as she struggled on her limbs for a while.

He couldn't watch anymore. Billy sneaked away and gently entered the car again. Max looked to him with perturbed eyes.

"Might wanna jump in the back. We're sleeping 'ere tonight." Billy said. 

"Wha- Why? Did your dad hurt my mom!" She accused. Billy gave her look that screamed, 'Shut up, or you're going in there.' Nope, Max didn't know when to stop.

" You do know THIS is your fault? I never wanted to come here. Never wanted to be a part of this - your - fucked up family. I want my own home. Just me and mom. Not you. Not your shithead dad." Max huffed as her voice cracked. God, Billy wanted to scream at her. He didn't though. He tossed her his jacket as a cover and bag as a pillow.

" Go to sleep, dumbass." He retorted and she turned to face the car seat. Billy's eyes blinked rapidly before closing for good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Ok. Ok, um great. How about-" Without him being able to speak another syllable, El tossed what was most likely "The shining" into the Disc Player. That was her all time favourite movie.
> 
> " Oh, Jesus fuckin-" Billy began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, a bit of fluff? Sure, why not. I really hope people like this and I'm not wasting my time lol

Billy's eyes flickered open at the sound of a car leaving the house. He groaned and peered through his window to see a blur of blue rush out the driveway. 

Once his senses adjusted, he heard whimpering from the back seat. The realisation that it was Maxine's frail voice hit him as he craned his neck to face her. The whimpers grew louder. Billy let out his hand behind him and felt for her shoulder. He tapped them to pull her from this state.

" D-dad...Daddy...what's wrong?" She mumbled, facing Billy with squinted eyes. Why'd the hell she have to do this now? 

" No, it's Billy." He stated through a clenched jaw. A disappointed 'oh' slipped from her lips whilst she sat herself up. Her eyes rose to Billy's with a distinct sadness in them. Billy frowned and ruffled her hair a bit. Kinda his way of letting her know it's be fine.

" He gone?" She timidly intrigued. The older nodded; opened his car door. She followed him and groggily stepped out the vehicle.

" We're lucky it's the weekend." He claimed. Max agreed with a hum. Billy crept up to the door and unlocked the door. The living room looked cleaner than it had last night, which is a start. He figured Neil'd sweet talk Susan into forgiving him. Probably made her feel like it was her fault. Max had her face in Billy's leg. She was still in her dream-like state. 

Billy approached Max's mom's room and knocked gingerly.

" C-come in!" She hastily answered. Billy entered cautiously. Susan turned to him with some foundation in one hand and concealer in the other. She had faintly maroon-stained tissues littering the trashcan.

" Oh! Billy you're ok! You had me worried when you two didn't show up last night." She informed. He replied, saying they had been out with Maxine's friends and she wanted to stay real bad. Susan nodded turned back to the mirror. She was desperately pushing her hair to one side of her head for some reason. Billy pursed his lips and headed back out. Max had gone back into her room and locked it like usual. Damnit.  
...

Steve was sprawled out on his couch whilst 5 crackheads ran around his living room. Well 4, considering Will was quietly at his feet, drawing the other insane crackheads. Lucas was jumping up on the table, along with Dustin, singing 'Don't stop believing'. Well, singing is being generous. Mike was dancing like a drunkard to them. El was picking up everything that Steve owned and examining it.

" Could you guys keep it down?" Steve groaned. The boys only raised their volume. Will sighed as Mike nudged the arm he was painting with.

Some painfully long minutes later, the bowl-cut haired boy tugged on Steve's sleeve. Harrington nodded in an acknowledging way.

" Where should I put these back?" He asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper. The sophomore picked the paints and brush from him and headed to kitchen to put them on the side.

When he returned, the boys and El seemed to be mesmerized by whatever Will was now doing. He peered over the bush of frizzy hair and saw Byers carefully hitting what he could only interpret as a border to a frame. He'd congratulate the kid, but he couldn't risk losing the silence being held. 

Will thread the string in and out of the fabric to connect the patters. The mauve cloth now donning golden stitches and glimmering stick-on stars. Once finished, he grabbed a  glue witch and proceed to stick his homemade border onto the barren metal frame. Then, he flipped it around; opened the hatch and stuck his painting inside. Flipping it back around, the timid teen gazed at his work and smiles prior to hugging it at his chest.

" Woah... Will, you just keep getting better and better." Dustin finally broke out of his trance. Steve could've sworn there was a shade of red on his cheeks. Oh, well. El floated the frame out of her brother's hand and gazed at it closely; Mike leaned in over her shoulder.

Steve let the kids gawk as he heard a knock on the door. God, let it be anyone but Mrs Byers. She's sweet and all, but checks in every 3 seconds. 

He unlocked and opened the door as far as the chain would let it. Peering through the slit was a disgruntled blonde and shaken ginger. 

" Harrington. The little shit's coming over, open the door." Billy stated. Had Steve really become nothing more than a drop off point for 15-year-olds? Maxine did look paranoid however so he unhooked the steel chain.

Hargrove practically shoved past him and sort of 'guided' Max to the living room. Steve followed and peeked past the doorway. They all were now crowding Max and her brother. 

" Leave her be, you shitbirds. She's just tired." The dirty blonde swatted their heads away and let Max sit on the couch. She slumped at the end whilst the boys + El squished up next to her. Will was still on the floor; now by Mayfield's legs. Billy strolled out of the room to go to the kitchen; Steve followed cautiously.

" What the hell did you do to her?" He hissed. Billy gave him an irritated glare in response.

" I didn't do nothing, shitbag. She woke up as real cold. She didn't want shit to do with me so I'm leaving her here." Billy had pretty much came to terms that the little ankle-biters were practically Steve's kids. He didn't mind Max staying over there as much. Still urked him a little.

" Oh. Did she tell you what happened?" Harrington intrigued. Billy shook his blonde mullet. Steve pursed his lips.

" Um... You can go? I mean if you want? I'll take her back home when she feels better..." The brunette suggested.

" Nah. Dad'll kill me if I left her with a strange." He explained whilst hopping onto the table top. Steve nodded awkwardly. Max had always been iffy whenever it came to dad's. Maybe Billy's the same? 

" Well, um, why don't we all watch a movie in the living room. Hah, you know, with witnesses." Steve had turned his back and mumbled the last part. Billy snickered, but hadn't made a comment. He's a lot cooler when he's not using his big mouth. 

Back in the living room, Max was leaning against Lucas as Do braided her hair. Mike and Dustin were fiddling around with Will's drawing-pad whilst the young Byers sighed.

" Hey! Who wants to watch a movie?" Steve awkwardly twisted his hands in the air. The kids peered around his lanky figure to see Billy against the door post.

" Not with him!" Dustin, Mike and Lucas exclaimed. Steve pursed his lips and nodded slowly.

" Not with him." Eleven echoed, giving Mike fistbump behind his back.

" Right, but didn't we have on Friday. He, he wasn't that um...bad?" Steve really didn't want to defend Hargrove. God, who did? They all had this thoughtful look on now whilst Billy gave them an indifferent one. 

" We'll, nothing too bad can happen if we're watching a movie." Will concluded. Mike hummed in agreement. Dustin shrugged and went back to fiddle with Will's bowl-cut. Lucas was still pretty insistent on his stance.

" Guys! You seriously trust him?" Lucas exclaimed. Max mumbled something into Lucas's shoulder before Bill could object. Sinclair huffed, but nonetheless curled his arm around Max. The elder blonde was seriously on the verge of puking.

" Ok. Ok, um great. How about-" Without him being able to speak another syllable, El tossed what was most likely "The shining" into the Disc Player. That was her all time favourite movie.

" Oh, Jesus fuckin-" Billy began. El turned from the couch and glared at him. The smart thing would be to run away and never come back. No, instead he was taking a seat on the floor with his legs-crossed, feeling the prone-to-nosebleeds girl staring through the back of his mullet.

" Hey?" Will whispered as the movie began. Billy gave him a nod acknowledgement.

" Can I draw you? I'm bored." He suggested. Billy did think if the kid was fucking bored, he should watch the damn movie. At least, he asked. Besides, who wouldn't want to draw him. Ok, calm down. They're like 10.

" Sure." Billy was the most social person ever, he knew.

...

They were halfway through the film when a knock at the door broke the chain of silence. Steve let out a refreshing gasp,

" Ah, that'll be Jonathan. El, Will?" Will nodded hastily, still painting his drawing even as he stood up, his tounge above his top lip. Still painting halfway out the door. Still painting. Damn. Eleven got up too. Steve and the kids, and Billy, followed them out.

Eleven, quite dejected, gave Mike a kiss as if she was going to Zimbabwe for 10 years.

" HEY! YOU DON'T DO THAT SMUT HERE!" Steve scolded. Mike crossed his arms and gave the curly-haired girl one last pack on the cheek. Steve nodded as if to say 'better.' El skipped after Will. He actually put his painting down to greet his brother. Amazing. Jonathan ruffled El's hair and had will scooped up on his hip as if the kid was two.

"How's he even picking up a 14-year-old?" Bill thought. Mike waved at his girlfriend and bestfriend with a small smile, Dustin was practically screaming at Will to come over to his tomorrow. Lucas was giving a big poilte wave to his departing friend. Steve was giving Eleven a mother glare that said,' No more eggos when you get home.' Max was still leaning against Lucas like he was her life support. Will meekly jumped down from his brother and handed Billy his painting. 

" Holy fuck, this is good. How old are you again?" Billy praised, mouth slightly agape. Small Byers basically whispered a '14' I'm reply. Billy almost smiled, but didn't. Maybe him and the kid could make one if those selling stands near the area. The kid would draw and Billy...would take 70%. He smiled at himself for that.

" You like it? I think I'm getting better." He mumbled. Bill nodded and ruffled his bowl-cut. Will nodded and went bounding back to his brother. Jonathan took him up on his back this time and he Eleven's hand as the tracked onto their way home.

The rest of the kids slid back inside and resumed their film immediately. Billy turned to Steve with a confused look.

" Why's he gotta baby 'im. That's how they turn gay, ya know." Billy claimed. Steve choked on his air and stifled a laugh.

" You idiot, man, you can't say that dumb shit." Steve scolded in-between fits of giggles. Billy shrugged.

" Anyway, um, there's a reason he does. Um. Kid's really weak recently. Something happened a while back. Scared it's gonna happen again. All are." Steve stated. Billy rose an eyebrow and questioned,

" Hold on. A while back, Max told me he went missing in the woods when he was like 12. That's what you're all scared about?" Steve hummed vaguely. Billy couldn't give two shits anymore. They sat with the kids and simply enjoyed the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Really though. What took you so long, pretty boy? Hair givin' ya a rough time?" He stuck his coarse fingers through Steve's brunette roots, effectively fucking up Steve's magnificent locks.
> 
> " Fuck off, man. I overslept and had to drop off those two." Steve groaned, skilfully weaved his hair from Bill's grasp. He chuckled. God, he really was insufferable.

Max was wedged between Lucas and Billy by the end of the movie. She had been half asleep, so she didn't protest - unless half-spoken mumbles count.  By the time she woke up, she uncomfortable found her head on Bill's arm and curled legs on Lucas' lap. She groaned and stretched for a while before sitting up in the tiny space between her step-brother and boyfriend.

" Finally, you're up. Movie's over anyway." Billy claimed whilst the credits. He pretty much figured there'd be no hassle returning the ginger devil home seeing as he can just dump her in her room with Max not remembering shit. No remembering that he actually looked after her. 

" We all should go home now. My mom's gonna freak if I have an unplanned sleepover again." Dustin lisped whilst bounding to his feet. Mike and Lucas agreed. They trio went to unlock their bikes whilst Billy unlocked his car. 

" Bye, babe!" Lucas waved enthusiastically. Great, Billy was sure to puke now. Max chuckled and rolled her eyes.

" Bye, SINCLAIR." She retorted as he put on a face of mock offence. Snickering, she entered car and, for once, gently closed the door.

" Have a good time, shitbird?" Billy queried. Max gave him a small smile and replied,

" Yeah. Thanks for taking me. I actually don't even remember why I was upset." That was good enough, and Billy sure as he'll wasn't gonna remind her.

...

Despite them arriving home way last curfew, there was no one home to tell them off. They sprinted out the car, Billy practically carrying Max, and busted inside. 

Max flopped onto the couch in laughter as if this was game. Billy was panting,  mostly because he's surprised of the luck he has. After her fit of choking laughter ended, Maxine headed to her record player and began sliding in one of BILLY'S STOLEN records. A sly grin plastered across her face.

" No, trusting you was fucking mistake, TURN IT OFF!" The plague of a song stung his ears. God forbid she started to s-

" NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP. NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWNNNN! NEVER GONNA- hey!" Max belted before hearing the record scratch as Billy yanked it off. Maxine painfully reminded that it WAS Billy's.

" Yes, it was a very dark time in my life. Now please, let it rest." He stated sincerely and calmly.... That was prior to tossing the disc like a frisbee out their window. The ginger shrugged and tugged out a pack of cards from a nearby drawer.

" How much you wanna play for?" She offered. God, the ginger was a little gambleholic. She didn't even have his kinda tier money. Figured they'd play for car rides instead.

" OK, bullshit right? If I win, you have to skate to whenever you wanna go.- except school obviously- for a week. If I loose, I drive you wherever you wanna go for a week too." He suggested. Max pretended to be thoughtful as if she had a better option. She soon nodded confidently as knelt onto the floor, dealing out each card.

...

" HAH!" A loud cheer car from the ginger. It had been 3-all, but she got the final point. Great. Now he got to see the crap pack wherever he went, and their momma duck. He sighed and shoved the cards back into the pack.

" Was luck. Nothin' else." He stated. Max gave him a patronizing smile, returning with,

" No, Billy. It's called, 'you have a shit poker face'." Billy flipped her off with the smallest laugh. They both retreated to their separate bedrooms  most likely to forget this and go back to being mortal enemies again.

...

Steve's eyes gingerly fluttered open to the blaring screech of his alarm ringing. His fingers coordinated themselves to the off button; giving it a light push. The noise concluded and Steve sat up. Like most days, he was shirtless and basically pantless - wearing a pair of short boxers. It was a rare time Steve felt fully refreshed from his sleep, so this was a nice feeling.

When he swung his legs off of the bed, a frantic knock sounded by his front door. He tossed on a robe and jogged down the steps whilst the knocks got louder and quicker. He swung the door open. Jonathan stood there with his hands crossed.

" Hey man, thought you were picking up Will and El for ms?" He asked in rushed tone.

" Yeah, I am?" Steve replied.

" Dude, it's 10:00 am. Joyce asked me to check up on you real quick before I get screamed at from work. So please make it quick." Jonathan explained in an irritated tone. Steve stepped backwards a bit, checking the clock above the door.

" Shit." He groaned.

" Yeah, I'm sure you've all got detention now. Thanks. Anyways, I gotta go." With that, he dashed back to his parked car and sped off into the distance. Now Steve felt like shit. He didn't mind being in detention, but Will and El. Oh well, he thought. The brunette stumbled to his room to get properly clothed.

...

Steve knocked bashfully on Byers door. The unlocked and slammed open. El gave a sigh of relief after seeing Steve. 

" We thought you got hurt." She stated real slow and genuine. Steve apologised with an awkward chuckle. The siblings shrugged it off and jogged to the car.

By the time they were halfway to school, it was just before halfway through the day. He figured he should just skip, then make up an excuse for the kids. Then just Steve'd get in trouble, he considered. No, too risky. 

...

Luckily, they made it by break. Steve made up this fib about his car breaking down. The school finally seemed to realise Steve had changed over the past years. He was proud.

" Will, is this true?" The office lady rose an eyebrow. Or maybe it was because Will Byers, the most perfect pupil put there, was his accomplice. He looked uncomfortable and nearly everyone knew how he despises dishonesty.

" O-of course, Miss. Steve wouldn't lie." He muttered. Steve felt touched with a tad bit of guilt as a cherry on top. They had last them off with a warning. 

" Will. OK?" El asked, with concern laced in her voice. Will nodded, saying he just felt a bit weak  
. Well, considering Will had three large scars on his chest. There was a (presumably) a smaller on on his forehead and burns all over his body. It was understandable that he got tired or overwhelmed quick.

Anyway, break had ended long ago. Steve needed to ramble less. It was his  PE lesson teaching thing. He rushed the two into their respective changing rooms whilst he entered the gym in his puffy beige turtleneck and tight ripped jeans. He felt like a fool.

" Ey, look his finally joins us. Didnt strain a muscle rushing here, did you princesses?" Billy slow clapped sarcastically. A few of the kids, not any of his, snickered as he headed to the top of the gymnasium. Eleven and Will had left the changing rooms now.

" Shut up." Steve begged. He sounded genuinely desperate. He stood beside Billy and let him do the explaining. Today they were starting out the first topic. Basketball, aka: laugh at Steve not being able to stay on his feet. They all dispersed into pairs and began practicing different types of passes. Shit you do in elementary. As they manoeuvred around the free space, Billy spoke up,

" Really though. What took you so long, pretty boy? Hair givin' ya a rough time?" He stuck his coarse fingers through Steve's brunette roots, effectively fucking up Steve's magnificent locks.

" Fuck off, man. I overslept and had to drop off those two." Steve groaned, skilfully weaved his hair from Bill's grasp. He chuckled. God, he really was insufferable.

" Anyway, part of this topic is a demonstration. Just wanted you to prepare in advance. The floor's gonna be real cold this time of year." He sneered. Steve gave him a delightful glare. 

...

Will, had been clutching his stomach for a while now. Steve had seen that and as they passed by, Will gave distressed look to Steve that begged " I need to go." Most likely to his brother. Steve nodded, nonetheless, and watched Will as he was about to hastily walk out the room. 

" What was that 'bout?" Billy rose am eyebrow. Though, he didn't really care. Less kids was sorta a good thing for him. Steve shook his head and said to leave it.

The innocent boy was about to open the door and leave. Well that was before a rough blow with the basketball to his (scarred) face sent him to the floor. He whimpered and winced in pain. Billy was rolling his eyes. The kids burst into cruel laughter.

" See. This is what you get when you baby people. They get bullied. It's all his broth-" He paused with wide eyes as a teary-eyed Will lifted his head. The left side of his face had trickles of blood from the now open scar. The laughter stoped and all that was left was Will's wails. 

Steve slid over to him and and held his head gingerly.

" Get on the damn radio and get First Aid, DUMBASS!" Steve commanded. Out of his shell shock, Billy complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems really Will based. I just wanted to establish his fragility before we continued. Still, I hope you all liked this one.


	7. Chapter 7: Gone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approaching his next class, Billy, between Tommy H and Carol, rested his hand on his pocket and left occasional comments at the unfiltered pair. He glanced over to Harrington a couple of times, he can barely see the side of his face from behind his bee-hive hair. He's laughing, though, if the way it bounces is any constitution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ABUSE if you're not comfortable with this topic, please skip this chapter.

The pair watched Will get carried by the school nurse to the first aid office. The class was dismissed by now, with only the blonde and brunette left on the court.

"Baby, huh? To me it seems more like making sure the kid doesn't end up bleeding to death." Steve finally retorted. Billy rubbed a hand over his face, exasperated.

"What the hell even happened to that kid?" Billy furrowed his brows. Steve lazily shrugged and before he could part his lips, a slam of the gym doors echoed in his ear drums.

"HARRINGTON!" A raspy voice called out. Facing the noise he saw Jonathan storming towards Steve with fists balled.

"Yes?" Steve replied in an annoyingly long tone.

"What in the ACTUAL FUCK DID you do to my brother!?" He growled, presumably ready to throttle the  teen. His usually thin eyes were now slits of rage. Steve took a few steps back and raised his hands defensively. Once again, as he opened his mouth he was interrupted by another voice.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't cuddle him so much. What the helld did ya expect?" Billy intersected with a grin. Jonathan's eyes darted to him. He cracked his neck and towered over Hargrove.

"Are _you_ _, an irrelevant has-been_ _,_ trying to tell _me_ about _my_ brother. You fucking think you know shit about him?" Jonathan the strands of hair out of his eyes, still glaring at Billy.

"I know he's gonna grow up to be a sensitive, little q-" Steve slapped hand over Billy's mouth desperately.

"We're sorry, man. Some stupid kids chucked the ball at his face. They're being dealt with." Steve calmly responded. Jonathan softened up and and released his hands from a fists clutch. He took a deep breath in before glowering at Billy one more time.

"Yeah, Ok. Whatever." He exhaled roughly. He turned on his heel and slumped out. Billy gave a snicker, but Steve promptly shushed him.

...

Approaching his next class, Billy, between Tommy H and Carol, rested his hand on his pocket and left occasional comments at the unfiltered pair. He glanced over to Harrington a couple of times, he can barely see the side of his face from behind his bee-hive hair. He's laughing, though, if the way it bounces is any constitution. 

"Eaaaaarrrrttthh to Hargroveeeeee."  Tommy snickered with his shit-eating grin.

"Staring at that has-been, eh?" Carol added. The two think their hilarious. No wonder they got together. No one else could stand them. As he shuffles his fingers, a piece of paper flutters down from his pocket. Carol snatches it insanely fast and reveals the contents to Tommy.

"Billy, didn't think you were into artistic chicks." Tommy wooed. Billy gently took the paper from Tommys freckled hands, only as to not rip it, and peered at it once more. An accurate as hell portrait of himself -and damn does he look good by the way- with, _Billy's Blues_ written all curvy beneath his face. He grinned and placed it back into his pocket.

"What can I say? I'm a do-it-all guy." Billy said with a shrug. He allowed his eyes one more stare at Harrington following him into geography.

...

"Hargrove! Are you chewing, again?" Miss Hickling's voice shocked   
Serve as Billy was barely a foot into the class. He snickered silently and gave the aforementioned boy a smirk.  He shook his head as his Adams apple descended down his throat and he spread his lips wide apart.

_Je-sus, he swallowed it. Gross._

Miss Hickling, dismissed him with a disappointed sigh. He sauntered on to his seat, which was behind Steve's. The dude always complained that he couldn't see 'cos of Harrington's 'fucking bird's nest'. As if he hasn't got a humongous, yet pretty cool, mess of a mullet on his head.

...

_Limestone is frequently quarried for a variety of uses, often in national parks and areas of outstanding natural beauty. A disadvantage to this is-_

_**PHWOOSH** _

A make-shift aeroplane flew past Steve's cheek and next to his feet. Unimpressed, he turned to the paper engineer.

"Mind picking that up for me, pretty boy?" He grinned. The brunette furrowed his brows, leant over in his seat and grabbed the plane in a fistful.  He shoots the crumpled paper into the bin. All the while, stating at the blonde-headed jerk before him.

"Annnd he scores. Damn, if only you could do that in the game. You might even get close to scoring." Billy patronized, patting Steve's soft hair. For a mili-second, Steve felt warm at his touch, but rapidly pulled his head out from underneath the other's touch.

...

The final bell of the day rang, and Steve felt blessed to be released from Hargrove's condescending comments. Max strode up to him, giggling at his dramatic walk.

"Hey, I just survived geography with your brother! Gimme some credit." Steve whined playfully.

"I've been surviving with him since I was 10." Max, smugly, retorted with a proud smile. Steve chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Your dad let cha' come round to the Byers for D'nd night?" Steve commented as he walked down the hall with her.

"I better fucking be able to! I did all 9f that ass-wipes chores and he said,'I'll think about it.' I nearly got on my knees." She replied, which she strictly followed with a threat that if Steve ever repeated that, she'd throw a skateboard at him.

Billy made his appearance in the middle of their conversation with a simple, but terrifying cough.

"Y'know, we were talking." Max huffed. Steve simply looked at Billy's challenging glare and said his farewell to Max.

...

"You're so awkward. You make _everyone_ nervous." Maxine complained to her step-brother as she took a seat in the passengers seat. Billy looked at her throughout the top of his shades. She pursed her lips and slammed back in her seat.

"Stop being that." Billy muttered.

"Being what?"

"Being a huffy little bitch. You're better than that." He answered. Max didn't know where to feel offended Billy told her what to do or complimented that he thinks she's above huffiness. She didn't respond at all. Just exhaled and played with her ginger hair.

...

With a 'skrrt' on the driveway, they pulled up to their house. Max looked at Billy before moving an inch.

"He's gone. See, his car ain't there." He pointed. Max nodded and made an _o_ shape with her mouth. She cautiously slid out the car and began sulking to the door.

"And hey, mopey pants. You can go. To the party thing, I mean." He called out to the girl. She beamed at him wide-eyed, tempted to run up and h-

"But you dare hug me, and I'm chaining you to your door." He tilted his glasses down again, so Max could see the lack of humour in his statement, but she was already speeding off inside.

She sprinted to the phone and dialed Lucas as quick as her fingers could press the buttons.

 _Bring_  
_Bring_  
_Bring_

"Hey, this is Lucas Sinclair speaking."

"LUCAS! I CAN GOOO!"

"MAX? YOU CAN? HELL YEAH!"

"I'll be there round 7:30."

"Cool, cool! I mea- tublarrrr~"

"Oh Christ almighty, bye!"

She put the phone back on the wall with laughter. She turned to her older brother and gave him a small smile.

" Dont- don't get sappy on my buck'o. Anyway, it's already 10 to seven , by the way." He smirked. Max's head swivled to the clock above the doorway. She cursed loud enough for Billy to laugh at and dashed into her room.

...

"Fuck! Billy, man, you make 'em too tight!" Max bitched, so the elder, purposely tugged on her hair harder, gaining a frantic hiss. They were sat on Billy was sat on his weight bench, with Max on the floor, braiding her hair.

"If you keep complaining you'll be la-"

The front door slammed open with a foreboding silhouette I'm the doorway.

"Well isn't this nice." The figure stepped into the house's lighting.

"My son braiding hair. Like a _faggot_." It was Neil. On closer inspection, dried blood stained his coat sleeves and collar. Billy defensively stood in front of Max.

" Why do you have blood on you?" Where the hell is Susan!" He was being bold, like a fool. He knew it. But he wouldn't let the little shit get hurt. His father laughed a deranged laugh before putting his son against the bench by his throat. He ripped the thread of Billy's mother's pendant,  wrapping it around his neck, agonisingly slow.

...

"Why's Max taking so long?" Lucas impatiently mumbled.

"She'll be fine. Can we start?" Mike dismissed his fears.

"What if Billy's doing something to her?" Dusting whispered.

"Dont be dumb Dustin. He's been cool for so long. Why would he start being a dickhead again?" Mike waved his hand and began filing through his Dungeon Masters script.

"Cool, isn't exactly what I'd say..." Steve said under his breath.

"We should get her. I have bad feeling." El stated.

"About Billy?" Will whispered, pale with fear.

"About his... _papa_." She uttered. Everyone went silent. Steve didn't know the most about El, but he's heard of this Papa thing with Eleven.  
Her papa, as Dustin described, was a grey-haired bastard who kidnapped El.

 _But_ _she's_ _taking_ _about_ _Billy's_ _dad_ _. What does that mean?_

Lucas turned to Steve with the deepest please in his eye.

"Fine, we'll go check on them."

...

Neil had Billy by the throat, still, laying punch after punch on his tanned face.

"LET HIM GO! NEIL I MEAN IT! Max screamed at the top her lungs. She grabbed her broken in half skate board and wielded them as weapons.

"NEIL PLEASE!" She bellowed. His hands were still on Billy's neck. She took a silent breath in and charged the man. The broken wood of her board managed to pierce his back. Blood gradually made it to his suit faintly. He turned and gave Max a soft smile. Max, tears in her eyes, wept out  unintelligible cries for him to stop.

"Oh Maxine." He stroked her freckled, teary cheek.

"You Mayfields are so pathetic." Neil hummed into her ear. His large hands gripped around her neck as he lifted her into the air. Her thin legs swung around helplessly with her screams being deafended.

"Dad...No! NO DON'T TOUCH HER!"  
Billy tired his hardest to stand up, but there was still a lingering pressure on his legs. He cursed out in self-hate and pure pain. Max began turning purple once Neil dropped her. She shuffled away from him hastily, but he always towered over her.

"I'm gonna get rid of both you shits for once!" As he rose his fist, the door slammed down into the house.

"How the- What the fuck!" He hissed. El stood in the door way, fists balled and nose bleeding.

"Go away." She commanded. Neil's eyes darted around, but he stayed put.

" You, all you little shits. How the fuck did you get in my house?" He marched menacingly towards the gang.

"GO AWAY!" Her voice cracked with rage as she threw her arm in front of her, sending Neil crashing into the wall.

"FUCK...fuck. YOU'RE THE DEVIL! BEGONE!" He shivered trying to get up, to no avail. Once again, El rammed him up against the wall, now with her head bowed. The man's eyes turned bloodshot as Eleven's force focused heavier on him. He hand shook violently and blood dripped from the father's mouth until-

_BANG!_

He fell flat forward with a maroon-ish substance tarnishing the spoke a word. As for Neil,

It was his last breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve hovered behind El as Mike consoled her. He took a brief curious glance at Billy's dad. Dustin had said El could make people's brains melt or explode or something like that. He'd just never thought it'd be this gross to actually see. Dismissing his thoughts, he scrambled over to Max, checking for any scratches, bruises or cuts. He hesitantly pointed to her neck. There was a a long, prominent mark on her neck that nearly circled her throat.

"Hey, hey... shit, Max..." He rubbed her shoulder. In surprise, she threw him off her. Immediately, regret set in her eyes.

"I'm fine... but Billy..." She whispered the last part. Steve swivled his head to the unconscious boy by the table. He turned back Max, who gave a nod of affirmation to Steve. He approached Billy carefully and knelt next to him. 

"Oh, shit, um-uh. Do you want me to move you onto your bed?" He asked, anxiously. Billy's lips began to form an answer, but it just resulted in a coughing fit of blood.

"O-ok, I'll just take that as a yes." Steve  hastily replied and slipped one hand under Billy's hip and the other between his shoulders. As he hoisted the blonde up, a hiss emmited from his bloodied lips. Surprisingly, though, Billy kept his mouth shut.

Steve stumbled into what he assumed was Billy's rooms, if the racy posters on the wall were any clue. He gingerly laid Billy on the bed. Steve awkwardly stood by the foot of the bed, examining  Billy's injuries. Steve cussed under his breath at the gruesome sight.

"Listen, can you hear me? I need to know you can hear me." Steve wove a hand, trying to remain calm for Billy's sake. Billy murmured in response, and Steve huffed thankfully. The relief was short lived, though, as Billy began to whimper and grit his teeth. His fingers quivered on top of his cyan sheets.

"He..nearly killed her... I tried I tried I tried-" Billy broke into fits shallow breaths and hysteria. Steve attempted multiple times to calm Hargrove down, but his body just kept convulsing. Steve swept the blonde locks from Billy's eyes and stared face to face at him.

"None of this is your fault, man. You're dad, it-it's his!" Steve reassured. Billy could only look back to him with tear-blured vision and trembling lips. Absent-mindedly, the brunette let his palm rest on the back of the dirty blonde's own.

"Are ok? Do you feel better?" Steve asked in a hushed, concerned tone. Billy's smile was small, but comforting to Steve. Harrington found himself stroking strands of curled, disheveled hair, seeing if he could comb it back in place. Without thinking, Billy was humming a familiar tune that his mother had once sung. Steve felt the melody as if it were fluttering in his rib cage. Once again, he pulled the hair away from Billy's idyllic eyes, leaning in to become hypnotized by them. Steve's lips were parted by the tiniest space as he edged closer. Billy closed his eyes peacefully feeling their space disappear until...

SLAM!

Max had bust Billy's bedroom door open and sprinted to her brother, the braid he had done for her was now messy and unfurled.

"Billy!" Her voice was on the edge of breaking. She jumped over the spill of clothes and magazines everywhere over to her brother. A tear had let itself escape from her, but her worries and cries were muffled by a ringing tone in his ear. He caught sight of the maroon blemish and his eyelids fell.

"Max, I'm sorry, he-" Billy's scratchy voice broke as he caressed his own sore throat. Max shook her head and grabbed Billy in a hug, whispering 'it's okay, he's gone' over and over. Billy looked up lazily to Steve for clarification. Billy had been half-dead once the kids came in.

"Your dad." Steve said as cautiously, yet as quickly as he could. Hurt flickered between Hargrove's  ocean blue pearls. He dug his face into Max's shoulder and Steve swore he heard the quietest - and only- whimpers from Billy Hargrove.

...

It was a while since the incident. They hadn't had a funeral. Why should they? Now it was just Susan, Max and Billy in the house of repressed memories. 

Billy was in an empty basketball court, with only the sounds of the basketball slapping the floor with him. He poisoned his aim and bent his knees to shoot when he heard a creek of the door.

"Oh! Hey, I uh didn't know you'd be here right now." Steve entered silently. Billy turned to him, shocked for bit, but shrugged and focussed back on the hoop.

"I've been looking for you... I haven't spoken to you since... you know. Were you ignoring me?" Steve asked, a look of concern displayed across his face. 

Yes. Yes Billy was ignoring him. Billy was ignoring everyone. Billy didn't wanna speak. Steve had some damn nerve caring about Billy. Harrington approach closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought we were cool. How come you can't even look at me anymore?" Steve's voice was laced with betryal and hurt. Billy continued his painful silence as the only noises heard were the sounds of the basketball hitting the rim of the hoop.

"Hey, asshole!" Steve eventually yelled. Billy sighed and turned to him.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." He said, stone-faced. Harrington bit his lip and relinquished his tight stance. 

"Why are you being such a dickhead? You were starting to be cool." Steve's eyes dropped as his gaze fell to the floor. 

"I was never nice. You just caught me in a dark place." Billy tossed the ball aside and headed to the bench.

"What? Is that what this is all about? The fact I saw you cry a bit? Jesus H."  
Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and sat next to the blonde.

" Listen, idiot. Everyone cries. Everyone gets weak. You can't push people away like this because you're too childish to process your emotions." Billy glared at Steve. How dare this asshole not only care for him, but also be incredibly fucking right. Unbelievable.

"I'm not weak." Was his reply.

"You are if you keep pulling this shit. If you care this much about how people see you." Steve exhaled exasperated, leaving the shorter sitting and scowling.

"Talk to me when you grow up, asshole." Steve said without look back. He slammed the door and let the echoing of the noise stifle his sniffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Billy you asshole-)


	9. Chapter 9

Billy watched Steve walk out the door. He sighed and tossed the ball to the wall, causing a deafening noise to echo through the gym. Sulking over to the gym door and heads to pick up Max from her little club. He trudged through the over populated halls, hands drenched in his pockets. He peers at Steve outside the AV room, but quickly derails his gaze to the floor the moment Steve looks backt to him.

Billy leans gently against the hood of his car, pulling a lighter, a cig and cuffing the two with one hand whilst the other lights a splint. It rests between his lips half-heartedly, mirroring his defeated spirit. 

Soon afterwards, Max comes skating up to the Camero crouched on her board. She straightens up as her eyes wander across Billy's almost woeful expression.

"First Steve, now you? What's up? She tucked her skateboard underneath her arm whilst cocking an eyebrow. Billy shook his head and got inside the car. Max shrugged and followed

The car ride was silent. No music, not even any playful jabs at one another. Max occasionally glanced at her older brother, worried that he was angry., but all she could see was hopeless and tired eyes. 

"Jesus! I can't take it! What the hell's wrong with you?" She broke out at last. Billy continued to keep his eyes ahead of him. Max furrowed her brows and poked his arm relentlessly, wishing for some sort of a reaction. After a good few, she let out an obvious sigh of annoyance and made an even more obvious attempt to face away from the blonde.

"I'm fine. Stop getting so worked up." Billy reassured.

"Yeah, that's why you and Steve are being so sulky? Did you two get into a fight or-

"Fucking hell, Max. Not everything that happens in my life revolves around that stupid rich boy. I'm not his fucking boyfriend. You're just a little girl. Like you would understand shit that goes on in my fucking life!" Billy bellowed  out in irritation, his body stiffening. Max stared at her brother with ever so slightly watery eyes as she coveted her face with her hair. Billy relaxed his muscles and began softly,

"Max I-"

"Fuck off. You haven't    changed...you're still just like him." Max hissed, refusing to look at him. Billy felt a crushing feeling, like someone had his heart in a vice. He was just like him... Taking out his anger on people. He stared at his faint reflection in front window as his emotions finally rose to the brim of his eyelids. He slammed his foot on the pedal and raced back home.

...

Max flung her room's door open and threw it shut, the bang echoing throughout the house. Billy collapsed beside his own bed, his head colliding with his bed frame. Shit, he didn't care. He really didn't. He felt dazed as he reached for a picture frame on his bedside table. The picture framed a lady with golden hair that glistened in the Californian sun. She was knelt in the flaxen sand. Her sundress was light and pure like an angelic dove and her smile radiated such a bright light that not even the heavens themselves could compare. 

Billy felt tears drip onto the glass, distorting the heavenly memory. His breath hitched as he set the frame back on the dresser. He lay there, in the stench of his own disappointment.

...

Steve was pissed and annoyed and pissed and - you get the jist. 

He didn't know why he was. He was barely even friends with Hargrove. He sat bouncing his foot impatiently with the TV playing in the ambience. Clearly, Billy had been shaken up by something. Alas, even if it wasn't his problem, he'd find away to make it his problem. Steve just never knew when to stop. He piled himself into his car, tapping the wheel impatiently. As he started the engine, he sped his way off into a terrible idea.

...

Billy had fallen asleep when he heard a jarring knock on his bedroom window. He groggily got up, pulled up the blinds and wouldn't you know. It was the princess coming to rescue Billy from his tower. Or wouldn't that make Billy the princess? No matter. Hargrove hesitantly unlocked the window and Steve came tumbling in.

"How graceful." Billy commented, yet he couldn't keep the grin off of his face when he closed his window. Harrington groaned, getting up and dusting himself up.  

"Ok, now you're not so hissy-" Steve scrambled up from the floor and towered over Billy, who was perched on the edge of his bed.

"What the hell is up with you?" Steve demanded. Billy sighed and shrugged.

"No, no, no, don't give me that bullshit again!" Steve swung his finger in the blonde's face, planting himself next to Hargrove. Billy forced his gaze to meet Harrington's. 

"Why'd you make me care? Why'd you have to go and give two shits about me, huh?" He asked, with a tone of self deprecation. Steve was taken aback. He studied the blonde, yet there were no signs that he was kidding. 

"What the? What does that even mean?" The brunette furrowed his brows. 

"I was fine not caring. Waiting until I could leave. I didn't care about anyone here. Now there's you, Max and- and..." Billy had no idea what to say. Instead, he gave Steve a determined glare, placed his right hand on the back of his neck and pushed his lips towards the tallers. His eyes were bolted shut whilst he raised his left hand to Harrington's cheek. Steve sat there, stunned.   
Billy's lips were coarse and Steve couldn't have excepted anything less. 

Not that he was expecting.

Their mouths melted together in a slow, agonizing but heavenly bliss. Still, nothing good lasts forever. Steve yanked away with an even more perplexed expression than before. Billy's hand still lingered on his cheek, now rouge and flushed.

"Oh God...Harrington, I'm sorry." He huffed, completely extracting his contact with the opposing boy. 

"No, it's uh..." Harrington didn't know what it was. It wasnt bad, but was it good? It was sudden. Definitely sudden.

"Oh fuck!" A voice that didnt belong to  either boy called out. They both swiveled their heads to see Max, most likely traumatized, staring in awe at the two.

"Oh! Oh... That's why you were so- you could've just told me! I wouldn't care, you know that-" Max rambling was interrupted by Billy kneeling down and holding her shoulders.

"Max, you won't tell anyone what you saw? Please?" He stressed his words slow and long. 

"Oh puh- lease, I couldn't care less about your love life. I just wanted to know why you were so grumpy. Speaking of..." The ginger indicated he still had something to say to her.

"Right, right. I'm sorry, you're not a little a gir- well you are- but you're my sister and shouldn't have screamed at you." Billy exhaled looking towards the floor. He heard Max snicker and wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"Daww, I forgive you, you big lug."

Billy chuckled and hugged back.

"Hey, uhh where'd Steve go?" Max pulled away pointing to the window. Billy spun around to see curtains blowing the breeze being let in.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // hello! It's been longgg, buut I have been working on a special Billy and max video. if you like my cali kids content here cheeeck out this vid   
> https://youtu.be/ecOkCPCKRS0 or if you're just looking for a place to chat come visit my new discord server, anyone is welcome   
> https://discord.gg/YzrDw6C and byeee//


End file.
